1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pet care products, and specifically relates to compositions for the benefit of dental care of animals, and a packaging method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been an increased awareness over the last few decades concerning the criticality of dental health care in the overall well-being of pets, especially dogs and cats. Both dogs and cats are born with deciduous teeth, or baby teeth, that eventually fall out and are replaced by permanent teeth. A dog typically has forty-two permanent teeth and a cat typically has thirty permanent teeth.
The permanent teeth of dogs and cats deteriorate over time and are subject to dental disease similar to human teeth. Amounts of tartar can build up on the permanent teeth and the teeth may become broken or split. Dogs and cats are also susceptible to gum disease and abscesses which become painful for the animal. Gum disease, painful teeth and other dental disease conditions can lead to significant discomfort, loss of appetite and general lethargy in an animal.
Severe dental disease in an animal can adversely affect the heart, kidneys and intestinal tract of the animal, and can spread bacteria to other parts of the body, thereby weakening the health of the animal and decreasing its longevity.
The veterinary industry has recognized these dental problems for some time and recommends that pets be provided with regular dental care as part of the regular health maintenance of pets. It is recommended that dental care be started when animals are small, in the puppy or kitten stage, and that regular dental procedures be followed by both the pet owner and the veterinarian. Such dental procedures include the owner brushing the teeth of the pet using toothbrushes and toothpaste especially formulated for dogs and cats, and getting regular dental check-ups from the veterinarian.
Many pet owners aid in the dental care of their pets by brushing the animal's teeth on a recommended schedule. However, most animals find the process unpleasant and it may become difficult to hold an animal in place while the toothbrushing procedure takes place. Taking the animal to the veterinarian, while recommended, may not be possible or practicable on a regular and repeated basis and the tooth cleaning process is very costly.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to pet owners to provide means for maintaining the dental healthcare of pets, especially dogs and cats, as an overall program of dental care for the animal, and to provide such means in an easily administered and natural form, for both the sake of the pet and the pet owner.